1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispenser head of a dispenser for dispensing metered quantities of liquid and pasty products with spherically encapsulated components. The dispenser head includes a dispenser pump and a dispenser duct with applicator opening following the dispenser pump for metered dispensing of products, wherein the dispenser pump includes an inlet duct and an outlet duct and a pump chamber closed at the inlet and outlet sides by check valves.
2. Description of the Related Art
For metered dispensing of liquid and pasty products, various devices are known in the art for pressing a product out of a storage container through an applicator opening. These devices differ fundamentally with respect to their structural configurations and their manner of operation.
DE 35 07 355 C2 discloses a paste dispenser with a hollow-cylindrical dispenser housing which is opened to atmosphere at the lower end thereof and is closed by a follower piston, wherein the dispenser housing includes at its upper end an axially displaceable pump piston with a tubular piston rod. The upper pump piston and the lower follower piston define a paste chamber therebetween. For metered dispensing of paste, a downwardly directed external pressure acting on the upper pump piston presses paste out of the paste chamber through the hollow piston rod to the applicator opening. After the pump piston has been returned by the force by a spring, the vacuum produced in the paste chamber pulls the follower piston upwardly. This procedure can be repeated until the paste chamber is empty and the follower piston has contact with the pump piston.
DE 38 377 04 C2 discloses a dispenser for pasty products with a metering pump for dispensing metered quantities from bottle or can-like paste containers. The dispenser includes a bellows of a rubber-elastic material which is arranged between and so as to connect two housing parts of plastics material which is stable with respect to shape, wherein the housing parts engage telescopically into each other in the axial direction. The housing parts are moveable relative to each other between two stops and can be returned by axial restoring spring forces. For dispensing the paste, an external pressure applied to the housing parts guides the housing parts downwardly, so that the paste contained within the bellows is pressed through the housing parts to the applicator opening. When the external pressure is no longer applied, the housing parts are returned by the spring force of the bellows. As a result of this restoring movement, a valve at the lower opening of the bellows which is now open causes the bellows to be filled again, while the follower piston is also moved upwardly at the same time.
Also known in the art are dispensers with a dispenser pump arranged in the dispenser head, wherein the pump chamber is defined at the inlet and outlet sides by check valves. Arranged within the pump chamber, which is closed as a result is an axially displaceable pressure piston which can be pressed downwardly by an external pressure and, after the external pressure is no longer applied, is returned into its initial position by means of springs arranged in the pump chamber.
The dispensers discussed above have in common a dispenser pump arranged in the dispenser head which, when the pump is actuated by means of the external pressure, the product to be dispensed is pressed through an applicator opening.
In order to protect the active ingredients in products or to provide a special “gag”, more and more producers tend to encapsulate these ingredients in the form of small spheres and to add the spheres to the product. The encapsulated material has only a low mechanical strength, so that, when the product is used, for example, by applying to the skin or into the hair, the spheres are manually destroyed and the active ingredients are released.